The invention relates to the lightning protection of transmitters in a transmission system.
The function of lightning protection calls for a high-pass filter because the lightning signal is a low-frequency signal. FIG. 1 shows a lumped-element lightning protection system. It has two induction coils 11 and 12, each grounded. The first induction coil 11 is connected directly to the transmission antenna. It attenuates low frequencies. A capacitor 13 is placed between these two induction coils 11 and 12. The capacitor 13 filters the high frequencies. The second induction coil 12 is optional. It improves the attenuation.
Lightning protection circuits of this kind are made of linear, discrete components. However, they are very bulky and are complicated to manufacture